1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, a motor driving device for protecting inrush current.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the progression of the industry and commerce and the advancements in human society, the products on the market are aimed to be convenient, accurate, and economical. Therefore, the products that are developed are better than the old products and make contributions to the society.
Generally, a circuit for limiting the surge current is necessary in the design of a motor driver. Conventionally, the input power would be limited to a threshold current value (e.g., 10 A) by a current-limiting resistor. However, in the case where the input current does not flow through a soft-start circuit (for example, if the user erroneously connects the wire), the surge impulse occurred at the time when the current is input would be as high as about 100 A (theoretically, the surge current would be infinity), which is ten-fold to the maximum allowable current of 10 A, and may cause damages to the driver.
In view of the foregoing, there still exist some inconveniences and defects in conventional designs for motor drivers that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to avoid the effect of the surge current.